Electric
by iv0ry
Summary: The only thing Sophie Webster loves more than music is her best friend, Sian, the thing is she can't figure out if it's romantic feelings or not.
1. Meeting

**CHAPTER 1**

Ryan, Freddie, Simon, Mike, Nathan, Lucas, Scott, and Sians current boyfriend...Steve. Sian and I have been friends since kindergarten. I kicked a kid in the shen for her and we've been tight ever since. Now about Sian's boyfriends well she had one as far back as thirteen years old. Now at the age of seventeen all of her boyfriends have one thing in common, they all end up hurting her. Now Nathan, he was one of the better one's. Sian talked nonstop about him even though he was "the one". Well I knew that wasn't true. Anyway the guy end up moving to the U.K, and not wanting a long distance relationship, he broke up with her. I am the one that was her shoulder to cry on and wipe her tears. Telling her everything would be fine and that she would find new love. Yeah I know I'm amazing. Oh gosh, I haven't introduce myself. My name is Sophie Webster and I'm addicted to my best friend.

In the country of the United States things can be exciting. But in the State of Georgia... well some could argue there's not much to do.

I live in the city of Atlanta. Go to the Wesleyan School and I hate it there. It's a private Christian Arts School. I'm in the school's orchestra playing the piano. My mother said being a professional pianist is more reliable than being in a band. But as much as I love music I like playing what I love. So as I sit in the basement(my studio) of our mini mansion of a house. I start up some familiar cords.

Come as you are, as you were

As I want you to be

As a friend, as a friend

As an old enemy

Take your time, hurry up

The choice is yours, don't be late

Take a rest as a friend

As an old

Memoria, memoria

Memoria, memoria

Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach

As I want you to be

As a trend, as a frien-

"Sophie! Could you at least try to play a little quieter I'm trying to read!" I get interrupted by my bitchy sister Rosie. I roll my eyes.

"Okay firstly how many times do I have to tell you NOT to come barging down here in MY studio and second do you even know HOW to read?"

"Ughhh why are we even related!" she screams as she slams the door to my studio. I smirk. I know what you're thinking Rosie and my relationship sucks. Well we have a bit of a love/hate relationship. And we don't agree with a lot of things, but one thing we do agree on is that our parents are class A assholes. They...you know what I don't even want to start on them. But Rosie can be the nice caring big sister when she really needs to be. Like I'm at the stage of my teen years where I'm not exactly sure about my sexuality. And Rosie said her own words not mine "that's why there are threesomes babes!".

I get broken out of my thoughts by hands over my eyes and a intoxicating sweet smell.

"Guess who" the mysterious person who I know is my amazing best friend Sian whispers in my right ear. I decided to play with her a bit.

"Umm... Justin Bieber?" She slaps my arm. "Ohh you ass!" I laugh as I swing her over to sit on my lap with draping over. She try to maneuver and get comfortable around my acoustic. I decided to take it off to give her more room.

"Sooo Soph any new songs?" she ask while playing with the little hairs on the back of my neck. I try to hold in the shiver that follows afters the action.

"Not at the moment I umm have a bit of umm writer's block."

"Aww well you know what? I know exactly what will take your mind off it." She jumps off my lap and I miss the contact but I also know that whatever she's thinking I'm not going to like.

"Party!" She squeals.

"Aww Sian do we have to I kinda just want to sit in here and hang out...you know me and you." I beg with my eyes.

"Aww don't pout..." Sian skips over to kneel in front of me. "Come on Soph It'll be fun and we'll find a nice guy for you" she smirk I just try not to roll my eyes. Knowing I'll give in Sian grins at me.

"Fine..."

"Ekkkk thank you thank you thank you!"

I just know I'm gonna regret this.

I pull in to Sian driveway so she can get ready. I decided to just put on some baggy black pants with a black crop some black Doc Martin boots. I look like I was gonna go into basic training, but I love my style a bit of tomboy with a touch of girly gothic. I blow my horn twice to let Sian know she needs to hurry. I'll would go in but her dad creeps me the fuck out.

A minute later Sian comes out and I can't help but to let my jaw drop. She looks...hot. What she has on is simple, a red dress that's revealing yet classy. It looks like a second skin on her she seems fine. The heels she have on shapes her nice creamy legs making them look so toned.

"Umm Soph?..SOPH!...SOPHIE!?" Sian yells and I jump surprised she's in the next seat of my car already.

"Ugh...umm what?" I stammer out

"Umm duhh Soph...the party?"

"Oh yeah" I grin and pull the convertible out of her driveway.

We finally get to the party and I soon find out why Sian wanted to go in the first place. Steve. This will be the second time I will meet the guy, but I barely can even call it that. Sian invited him to one of our movie night and they spent the whole night making out. Third wheel at its finest.

Anyway Sian and I walk well I walk she does this fast pace skipping thing( cute as fuck) to the door. I can feel the rhythm of the music pumping in my chest and I'm not even in the house yet.

As soon as I get inside I feel the music pumping through my body. I signal to Sian that I was gonna get us some drinks.

As I push my way through the crowded living room I finally make my way to the kitchen. I grab two bottles of beer from the fridge and as soon as a turn around I bump into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorr-"

"Yeah it's fine as long as one of those drinks are mine I'll forgive you" the girl says I take this moment of awkwardness to take her in.

She a bit shorter than me, red hair, little make up(not that she needs any) just some eyeliner, she's wearing a nice fitted pink dress and heels.

"Umm hello ...helloooo" I'm startled by the girl

"Umm yeah this is for my friend" I look around for said friend but I come up empty.

"Well if you're talking about the girl you came in with then I think she's fine" she points over to Sian (who already have a drink in her hand) dancing fairly close to Steve. I roll my eyes then look back towards the girl.

"Sooo" she smiles I hand her the beer

I've been talking with the girl who I learned name is Emily. We've taken a place on the couch in a corner both on our third drink. I've loosen up since our meeting and I've learned some cool things about Emily like she goes to Sian's school, she lives thirty minutes away from me, we are both interested in the same music, and she's plays bass guitar.

"Sooo Soso tell me a little about yourself someone as hot as you have to have something interesting about them" Emily started calling me So So and slurring her words an hour ago. I smile because she quite cute and her bluntness have grown on me.

"Umm well" I scoot a little closer to her so she can hear me "I'm not as cool as you think I have a sister called Rosie, I attend a private arts school, I love music and I play various of instruments." I shrug my shoulders

"Like..." She smirks while scooting a little closer as well

"Piano,electric, acoustic, and bass guitar, Flute and Violin." I sigh out while rolling my eyes

"Woah miss fancy pants" she grins I blush

"Well the parents are a bit obsessed with perfection for example they were mad at my sister Rosie for picking a career like modeling but as soon as they found out how much they make. Well they push Rosie to be the best of the best now she works for the best."

"Damn it's sounds like they are proper assholes"

"Yeah" I sigh out leaning heavily against the back of the sofa.


	2. Oh Crap!

**A/N So hi everyone this is my first fanfiction. I'm usually the type to just read. Anyway I know I'm not the BEST writer, but I love this couple and they were the first fanfiction I ever read. I would appreciate some feedback because it will make me want to write more. Anyway on to the story! P.S All mistakes are mine.**

 _-One hour later-_

I haven't seen Sian since I got here. I'm a bit disappointed that she hasn't came over. I know that she's her own person, and we don't have to spend every waking minute with each other, but still I would've like her to at least check on me. I mean Emily is great company she's very chill which makes me feel a lot more comfortable. She leads the conversation so I don't have to...she kind of remind me of Sian.

But some how Emily got me to dance with her. At first we were just jumping around singing along to whatever song that was on like the highly intoxicated girls we are.

But as the night went on and more drinks we consumed we started to get closer. Our breathing heavy and feeling hers on my cheek.

Our hands intertwine and she moved both of our hands up against her body. I feel the soft fabric of her dress against the back of my hand. And the feminine outline of her body pulls me in. We both are still dancing and rocking to the fast pace music. She place my arms around her neck bringing me closer." So Sophie..." she breaths against my ear as she grabs the belt loops on my pants. "...have you ever been with a girl?" At this point her thigh go between my leg to rest against my crotch rocking against me. I can feel her heat against my own thigh. "Umm...I...no I haven't" I manage to stammer out.

As the music gets faster we move faster grinding and feeling the rhythm radiating through our bodies. Emily smirked up at me, rotating her hips slowly yet effectively. I couldn't help but moan, eyes close, I never felt this way before. "You know what I like about you Sophie?" She moans out. I shake my head not being able to speak properly. Her head still at the side of my head. Her breaking is heavy just like my own. She takes the bottom of my ear in her mouth and starts to nibble on it, my eyes shoot open. "You have this sexy dark quality about you yet you still manage to be so damn cute" Emily purrs. "Umm thank you" I say before I realize how stupid that was.

She giggles and turn around so that her ass is press against my front. Oh my god!.. fucking helI I can't believe this is happening and I can't believe that I'm actually enjoying it. Well I can believe that I'm enjoying it. I think what's happening now proves that I like the female body at least a little. While I'm thinking I don't realize that just a few feet in front of me is Sian. Her eyes are close so she don't notice me. She's dancing in front of Steve just like how Emily is with me. I can't help but want to throw up at the face Steve is making. His hands are all over her on her hips, thighs,...breast and Sian is just letting it happen. I remind myself that he can do that he's her boyfriend.

I feel one of Emily's hands behind my neck and in my hair. Then she grabs my one of my hands and place it on her stomach and lead my other hand to rest on her hip. I can't help feel uncomfortable and maybe it's because I never did something like this before or because Sian could open her eyes any moment now.

"Relax Soso just feel not think...thinking leads to confusion" Emily tells me and I find myself trying to take her advice.

So I pull Emily closer to me, close my eyes and try to move against her. We dance like this through a whole song. Our bodies getting closer, dancing getting dirtier, breathing getting heavier. I'm finally relaxed which feels amazing. I can feel eyes on us but I decide not to worry.

 _-Flashback- (10 years earlier)_

"Pleeease Soph come on Sian begs I roll my eyes. Sian bounces on my bed right next to me. "like a I said a second ago nooo Sian we played house everyday since you've been here. Cant we play something else?"

"Like what...dolls? come on Soph I promise it will be fun" Sian shoots me her best puppy-eyed look. I glare at her, but I always seem to give in.

alright fine I huff out. Sian grins even with her front two teeth gone she still looks pretty. Sian and I have been friends for a year now and I know we will be friends for life.

"Okay you will be the husband and I" she points at herself "will be the wife." Sian runs over to my closet. I frown a little. "How come I always have to be the boy." She turns back to me and look at me like I've grown crazy. "Soph do you SEE how much blue you wear." "Yeah so I like blue." "Well only BOYS wear so much blue Sophie." "I don't think that's true Sian." "Well… it doesn't matter because I play the BEST girl." Sian skips over with load full of clothes over her arms and throw them on the bed next to me.

"What's all this for." "Well I thought since you are getting so bored of this game we can dress up!" "Sian is this really necessary?" "Yes now stand up and put this on." Sian hands me my halloween costume from when I dressed up like . And she holds up a pink dress for herself that my mom make me wear to church.

"Okay now you have to go to work!" I roll my eyes because this is nothing new to me. I turn a walk out my room door and close it. I start counting in my head. I almost get to 145, but my sister Rosie interrupts me. "Soph you do realize Halloween is five months from now right?" "Yes Rosie I do." "Well why are you dressed like th-" "Sian wanted to play house again" Rosie grins and I know what's coming. "Sophie and Sian sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g firs-" "ROSIE! shut up." Her eyes widen "Ohhh I'm telling mom" she sticks her tongue out at me I return the favor. "Ughhh you are SO annoying" she shrieks and storms away. I grin and turn back around to rejoin Sian.

"Honey I'm home!" I yell "Charlie! hi hon" Sian kiss me on the cheek. I blush and try to stay in character.

"I made dinner" ( what really is two packs of goldfish and two juice boxes.) "Yumm it smells amazing." I smirk

We both sit on my bed to eat the 'dinner'. "Sooo how was your day?" "Umm really hard I did alot grown up stuff." "Sophie! you supposed to ugghh!" she pouts "What I don't know what grown ups do at work." I huff "Well just copy what your dad says." "okay… Well Jonah my boss is a huge asshol-" "Sophie!" Sian starts giggling "What! you said copy what my dad says." "You said the a word" she grins. "Shhh" I mock whisper. "Well time for bed!" "But honey its only eight o'clock." We put the trash on my dresser. "Yeah grown ups go to bed early everyone know that Soph...I mean Charlie. Come on" Sian slips under the bed covers I follow her lead. We turn to face each other. "Love you" Sian whispers smiling "Love you more"

 _-Flashback over-_

Oh my god I'm IN love with my best friend. And now said best friend eyes have opened and is witnessing her best friend kissing another girl. Shit.


	3. Look whose up

**ELECTRIC 3**

 **A/N Hi guys I really appreciate the reviews and love thank you(and I'm sorry that I turn into one The writers that take FOREVER to update). Also this story is not really planned out. So I'm just writing as I go. If you have anything you would like to see; I might add it in. Okay story time!**

 **P.s I own nothing.**

 _Previously on Electric: Oh my god I'm IN love with my best friend. And now said best friend eyes have opened and is witnessing her best friend kissing another girl. Shit._

"Owww" my head. I promise I'm not gonna drink again. I look around and see I'm not in my room or anywhere I recognize.

"I see your up... Good mour-afternoon sunshine." I snap my head up but regret it soon after

"Aww here take this" I get a glass of water and a pill. I quickly take the pill hoping it start working fast. Then I remember I don't know where I am. I look up flashes of last night come to me.

"Oh my god...did we...did I-" Emily chuckles "No we did not have sex...unfortunately." She winks I would've blush but my head hurts too much. "Umm so how-" "How did you get here? I nod my head yes "Umm do you remember the whole night" I shake my head "Well..."

 **Emily** **P.o.v Flashback**

I never felt this way before. This alive with someone. My mom have been pushing dates on me every sense I came out to her and dad. And I let her do it because I know that it's her way of handling it.

So when I see Sophie standing there all shy and vulnerable I can't help but to go towards her.

Once I get her alone she ends up taking to me about everything her sister, her parents, but most of all her best friend Sian. Who she is obviously in love with. So while she taking about Sian new boy-toy I start to think about my own Sian. My ex-best friend, Rachel, I followed her around like a lost puppy. Our parents grew up together so that kinda forced us to make nice. We used to do everything together. So in 9th grade when I was finally ready to come out I was excited to reveal that part of myself to her. It was the night of our weekly sleepover when I told her how I feel. At first she didn't say anything but then slowly she started getting this nasty look on her face. That's when I start to worry. "Get out" "Wh-what?" "I said get out of my house you disgusting dyke!" I instantly started to cry quietly pleading with her not to do this. I reached out to her and suddenly she started screaming which made her parents run up to see what all the commotion was about. She told her parents that I was coming on to her, that I was a disgusting lesbian. I was so scared my eyes was pleading to them. But I could also see the hate in their eyes. I now knew who brain washed Rachel. They snatch me up carrying me down stairs. Later my parent came to get me. As I was waiting I could hear Rachel's dad telling my parents the lies Rachel had told them. Mom and Dad come to gather me. My mom looked ashamed and my dad looked pissed, but I could see sympathy also. You see I wasn't one of those girls that fell in love with their best friend. I just happened to love the wrong sex. As this bad memory run through my mind I start to think about Sophie. I feel like she's heading on the same road as me. I hope this Sain girl takes the news well.

I wake out of my thoughts to Sophie calling my name.

"Emily?!"

"Wha-uh yes."

"I thought I lost you there" aww she so cute

"Oh honey you can't get rid of me that quickly" I smile and with that I pull her up by her hand to dance dispite her protest.

 **Flashback out**

"Aww man you made me dance" Soso places her head in her hands. I smirk and slide next to her on my bed.

I lean over towards her ear and whisper.

"Yep and you got me so hot..."

 **Flashback**

Soso and I was dancing for a while now my back was facing hers. Sophie starting getting more comfortable. Her hands starting to get more confident one sliding along my thigh from my waist and the other still on stomach. I bring my hand around to the back her neck.

"Fuck" I hear soso whisper in my hear I smile and moan in response.

I decide to turn back to face her with both of my arms around her neck. We were so close that I could count the lashes in her eyes and feel Sophies warm breath against my cheeks. I could smell her shampoo from her hair and the scent that I bet was just natural. Sophie cheeks were red from dancing. I honestly couldn't help myself. I closed the gap between our lips. I could feel Sophie tense with shock but I press harding making her respond. I could feel an ache build up inside me. Sophie grip began getting tighter and my temperature began getting warming and us being surrounded by other hormonal teenagers didn't help. A soft moan escape Sophies mouth and I couldn't help but grin back into hers. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue but as soon as it touch it seemed to knock her out of the perfect world we were in. She pull back her face looked completely mortified. "Shit" she whispered. I followed her line of sight. Sian.

"Shit..."

 **Flashback over**

"What I kissed you?!" Sophie says her eyes are wide

"Yep well I kiss you but you know whatever"

"And Sian saw?! "

"Yep..."

"Fuck!"

"Yep... "

Oh my God Sophies slightly start hyperventilating

"...but hey! look at it from this point of view maybe she doesn't remember I mean you guys were pretty drunk"

"Yeah... Maybe."


End file.
